Lust and Insanity
by SayinaraSucka
Summary: The Ice King becomes possesed by the true essence of his crown and loses his innocence, becoming bloodthirsty and vile, killing anybody in his path to get to the one that he loves. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Depression

Chapter One:

Depression

The Ice King was deep in thought, after yet another failure in capturing the prized Princess Bubblegum. He was filled with rage, lust, and envy all at the same time. He wanted the Princess. He hated Finn and Jake. He hated how they always got to spend time with her. Why couldn't she love me, instead? Why couldn't she just give the old, cooky wizard a chance? In a fit of rage, the Ice King started to thrash around, smashing his drum set, throwing his computer on the frozen solid floor, and even to go as far as to punch Guntella, a new penguin. He slouched on his sofa and tried to relax. His mind was boggling with idea's, but he had thought that all of them would never work. He thought and thought and thought, shaking in corner. Gunter had tried to comfort his master, but he simply swatted Gunter away. He was crying now, and his fists were clenched in rage. He started to even hurt himself with knifes crafted by his own magic. He could feel the pain lingering in his arm, and he loved it. Then a thought came swindling through his head.

"That's it!" he screeched! "I know how to finally get the Princess! I...I have to kill Finn and Jake" he whispered, his voice filled with disgust. How could he had thought such a thing? It seems so irrational. Murder? How could he bring himself to do this? He contemplated the scenario and finally, he decided that this must be done. "There is no other way" he thought. It was 12:34 AM. He figured the duo would be asleep by now. He must do it now, or else he would never bring himself to do it again. He was doing this for her Princess, and this has to be done, or else he would never be with her. Then, after the two rascals are terminated, he would kidnap the Princess and nobody would be able to save her. He snickered at his marvelous plan, and crafted an ice sword sharp as a dagger. He sharpened it quickly, grabbed a picture of Bubblegum, and head out the door, flying quick and high, as he must not be seen. "This is it" he whispered to himself. "The beginning of the end." He chuckled maliciously, and looked on into the night sky as a faint outline of the treehouse came near.

Sorry to leave ya hanging, but yeah, tell me what you think in the comments section. It will help a lot. I cant wait to read and respond to all of your comments, and please, constructive criticism and feedback only. No "YOU SUCK RARG." Compliments are good too. Thank you, and goodbye! (This is my first story, btw)


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two:

Revelations

As the treehouse came near, the Ice King started to have regrets. He suddenly had a massive revelation, and realized what he was doing. He was going to murder Finn and Jake! He hated them, that was for sure, but he didn't hate them to the point of murder! He chuckled at the thought of this whole situation, and turned around. He was going to go back home and think of a better plan he thought. However, the Ice King's crown started to vibrate slowly. Hues of red and violet lights came swarming through the gem on his crown. The crown started to vibrate faster and faster, until the Ice King couldn't take it any longer and took the crown off. _Why is it doing this? _he thought. _Did I anger the spirit within the crown?_ he wondered. Suddenly, the crown came from his hands magically back to his scalp. He attempted to remove the crown again but it wouldn't come off, as if it were super glued to his bald head. Suddenly, a voice whispered in his head, and he didn't know where it was coming from. _ Listen, Wizard of Ice,_ the being said._ The true essence of this crown is filled with hate and wickedness. When you first gowned the crown a long time ago the crown made you do these vile things when you put it on. Then the crown got used to your body, and essentially became part of you. But now, with these wicked thoughts of yours, the crowns real intention has been unlocked. The spirit had waited until you had malicious thoughts to finally break the barrier between him and you. It essentially made you and the spirit the same being, being the only thing separating him and you. The spirit within the crown had been a malicious ice wizard who killed all in it's path. The people of the old world* sealed the magic user in the crown, along with all it's powers. The reason you became insane and possesed by the crown was because the spirit manifested into your body, and became you essentially. I don't know why, but when it manifested into your body, it became less bloodthirsty, possibly due to the fact of your loved one being lost. In case you were wondering, I am Prismo. Now, Wizard of Ice, your body will become hate filled and bloodthirsty, just like the old wizard. You will kill all in your path and gain new powers. There is nothing I can do but say please. Just please find your innocence and peacefulness back. You must find a memory strong enough to bring your love and peacefulness back. Other than that, goodbye, and good luck._

He heard the message and almost immediately, he started to shake midair. He screeched and hollered but no sound came out. Pains searing throughout his head became relevant. There was nothing he could do. He thought of the Princess and how much he had loved her, and he wished he had never had these intentions. Then, with the twist of his head, he felt himself losing control of his body. He couldn't move his arms or legs or feet. He didnt know what do or think. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then, a voice spoke from his physical body.

"Hello, Simon. Now, there are two things on the agenda for today. One, we are going to fucking murder the living shit out of Finn and Jake. Two, we have a princess to kidnap. Let's get things started, shall we?"

I know guys, sorry. Keep leavin you on cliffhangers. My chapters are getting longer and longer yay!(thats what she said). Leave a comment for appraisal or criticism and the next chapter will be tomorrow. I'll try to write a chapter a day, if I can. Maybe more. Anyway, cya later!


End file.
